


20 Minutes Before the Sunrise (Blue Hour)

by roemxii



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Blue Hour, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roemxii/pseuds/roemxii
Summary: They say troubled souls will find a way to each other, and maybe they did in the most unusual encounter.Minju’s waiting for the blue hour, where everything falls into the shade of her feelings and the only time that the world is not against her.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea listening to TXT’s Blue Hour, this was supposed to be just a short one but then again I’m still figuring out how to do that. 
> 
> I seriously enjoyed writing this one, apologies if you’ll encounter any grammatical mistakes English is not my first language.

Everything is new or at least she wants it to be, they want her to be. 

They said moving into a different place, far away from the bustling city, away from where they remind her of them will help her have a fresh start- a new beginning. A new life away from the nightmares. They said to live and forget, move on. 

Until now she doesn’t get the idea of starting in a place full of unfamiliar faces, it just makes her feel more lost rather than pushing her forward but she doesn’t say that. Heck if she’ll ever spit anything. She won’t share it, not her thoughts. 

Minju ridiculously chuckled as she ran her eyes through her room, looking at everything, looking at her right now a fresh start is very much promising. 

She feels nothing and everything at the same time, useless and indifferent. She’s shrinking and sinking deeper each day as she lets it devour her to the bones. Is there any point in living after all?

She didn’t even try to clean up her tiny space, mess all over - pictures and papers scattered along with the ink-empty pens she used to write. Minju’s been tasked to have a daily journal to keep track of what she’s feeling, everything for her thoughts and all. She’s just doing it in order to escape and end the ‘how are you’- ‘I’m feeling okay’ nonsense. It’s not for her sake but for them to stop meddling with her life. 

She must do what they think is best for her, they’re experts after all and who is she to interfere? So, she goes with the flow and lets them drown her. 

The boxes full of her stuff still remain unopened, overwhelming all the space making it feel stuffy and narrow. It doesn’t even look like her room, the whole house even looks inhabited. Minju just doesn’t care anymore simply because she has no reason to. If she were the same person as before, things wouldn’t be like this but everything’s changed. 

Cigarette smoke reeks the whole room, it’s a new habit Minju discovered. It’s bad for herself she knows and that’s why she does it but oddly it also calms her down especially when her thoughts seem to cloud over her. 

Just a puff and everything feels like it was just like before, she bit her chapped lips she didn’t stop until she tasted a metallic liquid gushing over. At times she feels guilt creep over when she does things way different from before but what else can she do?

The pain is just too much. 

It’s been seven days- a week full of unbearable pain, regret, and loss.

Seven terrible days since she woke up from the hospital which she wished she never did at all. Why did she have to survive when she’s the weakest among them? Why did she have to be the one to be left alone? 

The world really has its own way of making her miserable. It feels like that everything is just against her, the world wouldn’t let her be happy not even for a second. 

No bruises, no injury can ever compare to the pain of losing the ones that you treasure the most. 

She has no idea how she manages to hold up for seven days. She’s cold and alone in an unfamiliar place. Nothing feels more lonely than ever. 

Blowing and releasing her breath to the air, Minju puffed the last remaining stick. She watched how the smoke stayed in the air before vanishing too quickly without any warning. She sniffed in the cold night breeze, they are like the smoke staying for a short period of time then disappearing in a blink of an eye. 

She settled herself on the roof where she used her window to climb over, she fixated her gaze on the dark sky stars are nowhere to be seen it’s been clouded heavily… just like her.

The sky feels empty and sad without the stars, she stretched her hand upward, reaching for something.

“Why don’t you just take me with you? Why did you have to leave me all alone like this?” She whispered to the sky. She closed her eyes when she felt the cold wind brushing her face, it felt as though they heard her. She grinned ridiculously, she must be going crazy. 

Minju put her cigarette out before dusting herself, getting ready to stand up. She’s been waiting for the sun to rise but it feels like she’s been on the roof for eternity. There’s something about waiting for the morning to come that makes her anticipate, watching how the days pass right before her eyes. 

She smoothly slipped back inside her room only to be disappointed by the time, she looked at it ferociously. If looks can kill, the clock would probably drop dead by now. She’s irritated at how everything is just against her, time is really cruel to her. How can it feel so long but run so slow?

It’s 2:30 am, she only spent half an hour staying outside. The whole neighborhood is probably asleep except her, she’s been staying late like this since. She can’t sleep anyway and she has no plans to, and who wants to sleep when she can have a quiet night all by herself. 

She felt a continuous pulse in her temples, it sends pain through her head that makes her dizzy and nauseous she’s been feeling it frequently. It makes her think that maybe that’s the cause of her constant swing of emotions, she’s also having a hard time breathing. She doesn’t really feel good. 

“Will get better as days pass my ass,” Minju said staring at herself in the mirror after she washed her face.

“Ugly, wounded and alone”

How horrible can she look? Is it because of the bags under her eyes that grew darker day by day or the evident bruises all over her face or even her chapped lips with blood traces on it. She feels ugly, she’s not getting any better contrary to what they said. She won’t ever get any better, everything just tires her and she’s stuck in such miserable life. 

“That’s enough pity party, Min” she stopped herself before she can say more, instead of trying to sleep she grabbed her shoes and went downstairs. She put on her coat and locked the door as she goes.

If the time is killing her it’s only fair that she also kills some time.

The cold breeze welcomed her as soon as she got outside. She can’t remember the last time she got out for a walk, it’s also the first since she moved in. Going outside won’t hurt her plus it’s a new distraction, she’ll surely get lost walking. 

Her new place is near the sea, that’s where she’s going. She doesn’t know where it is but she’ll find it out for herself.

They told her that being close to nature can somehow help her heal. “We’ll see about that” Minju whispered as she starts

3:15 AM

Took her half an hour or so to reach her destination, she breathed to regulate her breathing. It’s not really a tiring walk but it felt like ages since she walked that far so it all felt new. 

Minju grunted as she found herself sitting near the shore, all that for seeing a ton of water and sand. Great. 

The sea and the sky look so identical, almost as if it was just a pure blue wall if it wasn’t for the waves she wouldn’t have any idea at all. 

She listened to the waves, she looked at it indifferently, and asked how can something that’s crashing, something chaotic send her peace? How can such a thing calm her? It almost has the same effect with cigarettes on her but different. 

She sighed heavily and swallowed the lump building in her throat, she remembers how  
they used to go to the beach to just rest and make sandcastles, they used to do things together all the time but now she’s alone.

She wants to feel the water on her skin, she wants to touch it so she sat closer to the shore close enough for the water to touch her shoes. She lets it get wet, she lets it get to her. 

It’s different from her cigarettes, no she’s not talking about how it calms her. It’s different because the cigarettes kill her slowly while the sea can take it all away in one wave. 

It calls her, it entices her. 

She mindlessly stood up and went closer, slowly walking towards the cold water. The peace it offers is just too good to ignore. She can’t refuse it, not now not ever. 

Everything about her life is ruined anyway, no matter how she salvages any of it she just can’t go back to the way she used to. She’s just fooling herself all this time- the moving in, nature, the writing, everything… why is she even trying to do all of that, she knew from the start that it’ll all lead to this. Everything, the trying will all go to waste.

This is not a fresh beginning nor a second chance but the beginning of misery. The water feels very cold against her skin but she continues nonetheless, sinking deeper and deeper. 

Seven days is long enough, everything has to end. It should have been seven days ago. 

“This time take me with you” she whispered as the raging water reaches her neck. She looked at the time and smiled, finally. 

She looked at the sky and sighed, other than watching the sunrise Minju always looks forward for blue hour to happen, everything will be covered in blue. 

She found a strange comfort and connection with it, where everything falls into the shade of what she’s feeling. Gazing at it make her feel less alone and lonely, that the world is again at her side. 

4:30 AM

Minju closed her eyes as she finally sank into the water, it’s blue hour, she’s not alone anymore.

She was consumed by the waves and it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

There’s a faint sound that’s buzzing in her ears, she can hear muffled murmurs with panic and urgency etched on it but she’s not sure what she’s hearing yet, she can’t catch anything clearly. 

“Hey!” 

“Hey!”

Minju tried to open her eyes when she felt a light tap on her shoulders but failed horribly as she felt something heavy crashed her being. She’s shivering, she felt so cold and weak that even lifting her eyelids seems like a hard task. She has no idea what’s happening

“Wake up, come on” She felt a hand cup her cheeks, slowly shaking them. She can feel the touch’s hesitation to shake her, afraid that maybe it might hurt her nonetheless the taps and shakes continues. 

Minju tried in return, it was weak but she made a progress. A blinding light manages to seep through her vision that made her regret instantly. Her body feels heavy, why does she feel like her strength has been sucked out of her.

“Wake up, please” slowly waking her senses up, she hears more. Minju can definitely hear the voice panic 

The incessant gentle taps on her shoulder and a couple of ‘hey wake up’ become more clear. The sound is coming from a girl. After some time as she hears and feels more the more her body feels heavy and weak, carrying herself would be hard.

After a couple of tries Minju successfully opened her eyes but she can’t still make up for her surroundings. A mix of cool colors is the only thing she’s seeing but it still made her eyes hurt. 

“Thank God” Minju can hear the girl’s relieved remark, she doesn’t have any idea about who the girl is.

Everything is in a blur, Minju squinted in hopes to focus her vision but it is harder than she thought. She feels sick and fragile, she can’t even move anything without feeling the tremendous pain all over her body. 

“Give me your hand, I’ll lift you up” 

Minju is struggling to summon herself, she’s still unable to process anything but she proceeded to follow the girl’s instructions but as badly as she wants to follow her orders Minju’s body just won’t cooperate. Pushing herself will be useless. 

“Uh” Minju grunted as she tried to reach the girl’s free hand. Why does she feel like this? Her strength is still nowhere to be found, she felt like she’s been struck. 

“Omg, you’re shaking. Wait, let me help you” 

Minju didn’t notice that the girl came closer, she let out another grunt when she felt something warm covered her. The girl apologized instantly at her reaction.

“Wear my jacket for now, are you still cold?” The girl said, her voice is high pitched but it does not sound irritating at all. She sounds concerned and breathless Minju can tell that’s she’s moving around too much, maybe from panic or something else. She wishes she can see her clearly but her face is still a big blur. 

“A-a bit but I’m so… tired and dizzy” Minju whispered, her throat is dry and it hurts when she talks, even talking seems so hard now. 

“I can’t stand” she added

“Yeah, you seem like it,” The girl said letting go of Minju’s hand and settling her to lean on her legs, using it as a support. She’s sitting and the girl is behind her, watching her not to fall on the ground. 

Minju’s vision is slowly coming back, bit by bit she sees what’s happening. 

“Let’s rest for a second but only a second, we need to get down from here” the girl spoke from behind.

“From where?” Minju didn’t need the answer as she roamed her eyes around. Everything is green, seems like they’re in an open field but covered in blue. Everything looks so blue, it reminds her of something she seems to know but can’t remember quite yet. It feels familiar. 

Due to her curiosity, she looked up to see the face of the girl behind her. She had pale skin with brown long hair, even with her bangs she can see her doe-like eyes peeking from it, the color of her eyes is amazing that it shines without effort.  
She had a cute small nose that makes up her whole face. She looks pretty and cute at the same time. She doesn’t feel like she had seen the girl somewhere, she doesn’t look familiar but oddly she feels calm with the stranger. 

“Who are you?” Minju tried despite the discomfort of talking, what happened and why does she feel like this. She feels helpless. 

She gulped to ease the dryness of her throat so she can continue speaking. She has no idea what’s happening and maybe the girl might help her understand everything. Maybe she has the answers. 

“Where are we?” Minju asked again when the girl seemed to have no plans on telling who she is. 

“The Grassland” The girl answered timidly

“Uh? Where? Who are you? Where am I really?” Minju said throwing questions continuously, forgetting the dryness of her throat. It somehow frustrates her that her questions are only piling up and not being answered. 

“Told you, this is the grassland”

“I don’t unde--” the girl cut Minju off before she can even talk 

“Questions later, we need to go. Come on, get up” Minju looked at the hand offered to her and took it immediately but unable to hold it, suddenly dizziness hit her.  
She still feels so groggy but unlike before she can feel her strength slowly rising up. 

“He might come any moment let’s go” a hand scooped Minju’s shoulders, which helped her stand up. 

“You’re cold,” Minju said when she felt the hands of the girl

The girl with doe eyes just stared at her, her eyes searching for something. For a moment Minju thought that the girl glared at her but she figured out that that’s just the way she looks. She blinked and held the sleeve of what she’s wearing “Do you want your jacket back?”

The girl shook her head as they walk but more on dragging Minju “No, for now, wear it”

“But you’re cold aren’t you? Minju insisted, for some reason, it bothers her that she’s wearing her jacket when she’s cold herself. She just can’t take it. 

“So are you right? Just be grateful come on” There’s a hint of annoyance in the girl’s voice that made Minju let go of the conversation. She swallowed as she can feel the strain, she must’ve talked too much. 

“Ok, thanks” Minju said meekly, she still doesn’t have any idea what’s going on, and yet she lets a stranger drag her to a place she doesn’t know. 

“Are you feeling better now? We can rest for a moment if you want” The girl with doe eyes said in a kind sincere tone that Minju’s a bit taken aback. 

Minju wanted to say that she needs more time to rest but the girl’s kind voice made her change her mind, she doesn’t want to burden her by lagging behind to whatever is happening or to wherever their destination is. She shook her head and let out a small smile.

With the support of the girl with doe eyes; hands on her shoulder and her hands on her waist Minju can walk without trouble just little flinches then and there but still moving in a slow to moderate manner. There’s almost no space between them, Minju needs to cling to her, or else she will be like a jelly will splatter to the ground. 

Minju should be puzzled and worried about everything, well she is but what surprises her more is her ability to trust easily a girl whom she just met considering in such a strange place. Maybe that’s also the reason that she trusts the girl because she’s the first one she saw in such a strange place. And she still very much weak to protest to anything at the moment. 

She doesn’t even remember when or why she is there. But there is something bothering her more than being in a strange place with a stranger. There’s a feeling itching inside her, rummaging and creeping like a mist in a glass. 

Ever since she woke up there’s a strange feeling inside her that just troubles her, it wreaks havoc and pain in her heart but she doesn’t know where it’s coming from. It just hurts that she wants to cry her eyes out. She feels even weaker when she minds the pain.

Minju shook her head waking her senses up, for now, she has to put away such feelings until she knows where it's coming from. She can’t understand anything in her state now, she has to rest and wait for it to come back.

She will put away such feelings but that doesn’t mean she can’t do anything to clear that. Minju swallowed, she doesn’t want to bother the girl by striking another conversation but she needs answers. 

“I’m Minju” she strikes enthusiastically even if it doesn’t even sound like one, she tried her best but still she is so weak. 

“Hi, Minju” The girl answered shortly almost as if wanting to already end the conversation. Silence once again took over. Minju bit her inner cheek, she needs to go on in order to have answers even if the girl is almost immediately shutting her off. 

Courageously Minju tries again “But won’t you tell me who you are?”

She heard the girl chuckle, for a moment she thought she was with another person. The girl looked snobbish but when she laughed she looked cute “Seems like you regained your strength, you’re already talking too much”

Minju also chuckled emphasizing the awkwardness floating above their air “I’m feeling a bit better at least now I can talk hehe” 

The girl let out a soft chuckle followed by a subtle nod. Minju pouted, her question is again left floating in the air. 

“So, won’t you tell me who you are?” Minju repeated the neglected question in hopes of getting a proper response 

“Is that important?” 

“Of course” Minju furrowed her brows, who would think such a thing.

“Well I think not” The girl rebutted

“I think it is” Minju insisted calmly, making sure that the tone of her voice marks its finality 

“It’s not” the other said nonchalantly as if firing words to the air.

“It is! I just told you my name, why don’t you tell me yours”

“Well, I didn’t force you to” shrugged the girl with doe eyes. Couldn’t this conversation be more interesting, she thought. Minju starts to fascinate her. 

“That’s unfair, you’re a stranger” Minju complained

“And you’re talking to a stranger. You’re not supposed to be talking to a stranger you know” the girl rebutted, pointing out her answer

“I won’t be if you’ll tell me your name. It is very important right now” Minju said seriously

“Exactly my point, don’t talk to strangers. Therefore don’t talk to me” the other said grinning, suppressing the amusement coming from her voice. That’ll be enough to shut her up, she thought. 

Minju pouted and sighed, will she ever get a proper answer? Everything is starting to irritate her. She doesn’t know where she is, she has no idea what’s happening and she doesn’t know who she’s with. 

The girl with doe eyes can’t help but flash a silly smile at their conversation and the silence after she made Minju shut up. When she felt Minju loosen her hold she pulled Minju closer to her body as if there’s more distance to cross between them. They both look like hugging each other, with Minju’s hand on her waist and her hand supporting Minju by the shoulder. They don’t have much choice or else Minju will fall on the ground.

“You know what matters is that we walk a bit faster. Come on, we don’t have much time” She said urging Minju to walk a bit faster, her voice calm and kind.

With furrowed brows Minju took her hand out of the other’s waist and plant her feet on the ground, she blinked twice battling with the slight dizziness from her sudden movement. 

The girl with doe eyes raised both of her brows, astonished by the actions of the other girl. Her amusement now can’t be stopped anymore. Surely, Minju really is interesting. 

“Then a code name if you don’t want to tell me your name” Minju said emphasizing her seriousness. She just can’t back down, she at least wants to know something. 

“Do we need that?” 

“Come on! So, what do I call you then? Please! At least think of something” said Minju who’s starting to get red from annoyance. She’s frustrating, the other girl is.  
She doesn’t get why a name should be that hard to get, she also doesn’t get why she’s annoyed at the moment. 

“Why are you-- why are you making this a big deal?” The other girl chuckled which made Minju unknowingly glare at her.

“Fine, fine. I’m a Ssamu fairy, call me Ssamu…I’m fine with Ssamu” she said with both of her hands on the air as if surrendering.  
She sighed, she doesn’t like to answer questions especially the ones that Minju will be asking in the future. It will just ruin everything she’s doing. Is she being unfair to Minju? She thinks, she is.

Minju smiled, she finally managed to get a decent answer “Ssamu? Isn’t that?” she wondered

“Stop it already, we need to go. We don’t have time to spare” Ssamu said after checking her wristwatch. “No more questions” she warned. 

“Why?” Minju whined 

Ssamu bit her lower lip, she finds their conversation amusing but she can’t help but be bothered by the time. She looked at Minju who now has gained her color back, that’s a good sign Ssamu felt relieved. 

She tried to suppress the smile forming from her lips, she thought that Minju looked like a whining kid who did not get what she wanted and is now tugging behind. It’s a cute sight. 

She should be hating the girl for all the reasons there are but right now she has no room for hatred, for someone just like her. They are both victims, they should be helping one another.

If there is something she would hate about the girl, it is the way that she is wasting her own time right now. 

“Why? Minju said snapping Ssamu back to the present, there’s a glint of spark in her eyes that screams eagerness and determination. Minju is desperate to get a proper answer or at least to get something she could understand. 

Ssamu with a serious tone looked Minju straight in the eyes “If I tell you, it’ll beat my purpose” 

“Huh?” Minju exclaimed, puzzled by Ssamu’s answer while both of them stayed still. Standing in the middle of the field with different eyes locked on each other; one with confusion and one with longing. 

“Purpose? What purpose?” 

Ssamu nodded and took Minju’s hand to place it back on her waist, she knows that the other girl might be regaining her strength back but that won’t be enough to last her ‘til they get out of their current location. They must get further at least far so that she can still convince her. She needs to buy her more time, to convince her. It’ll only be seconds from now until she’ll realize everything. 

“Yep, you’ll ruin it” Nonchalantly she replied, her hand’s still holding Minju by the wrist not wanting Minju to let go again. They must continue walking. 

But as persistent as she is, Minju again tried to get out of Ssamu’s hold “What makes you think I’ll ruin it” Minju successfully removed Ssamu’s hand on her waist but before she can completely distance herself, Ssamu caught hold of her hand and held it tightly. They looked at each other’s eyes again. 

Minju squinted and lean in closer to the other girl, getting a clearer view of her face, checking her features more. She can’t really recall anything about her. 

“Do you actually know me, Ssamu?”

“Not really” said Ssamu turning her head away from the suspicious Minju, her face is just too close she can’t take it.

“I don’t recall knowing you”

“It’s because you don’t” Ssamu said shrugging, running her gaze through the prairie just to avoid Minju’s gaze. Just by looking at her eyes, she feels weak somehow. Ssamu wonders if is it because she already feels a deep connection with her or is it because she feels some kind of longing. It’s been a while since she saw someone. 

“Then?” Minju said with a bizarre look on her face

“Well, you look like that type” Ssamu said, now getting Minju’s hand back on her waist. Their stance now ready to walk.

“What type?”

“A pretty girl with bad choices” 

The sudden choice of words stunned Minju long enough that Ssamu had her chance to drag Minju and start walking again. 

“You think I’m pretty?” Recovering with a puzzled look Minju responded

Ssamu chuckled, she is very much aware of that moment of silence “See, you just chose to ask me why pretty when you could’ve asked me why I said bad choices” 

“You’re very much easy to distract, Minju” 

“No, I am not” Ssamu chuckled at Minju’s firm remark as if she really is. 

“You’re not telling me anything. What time? I don’t really understand” Minju said not minding the way Ssamu is almost dragging her.

“You don’t really have to, don’t push yourself” Minju felt a succession of light taps on her shoulder, Ssamu is teasing her. 

“What? Absurdity!” Minju exclaimed making Ssamu stop with her light teasing taps “ I need to understand. Please explain”

Ssamu sighed at the stubbornness of the other girl, she has no choice but to speak. One cannot really hide the truth. 

“You’re here but you’re not supposed to be here” Ssamu said carefully not wanting to hit some spots that shouldn’t be touched. It is true that one cannot hide the truth but one can tell the truth from a different angle.

“Okay? Then what is this, where am I?” 

“I told you, the grassland, the prairie?” Ssamu pointed out looking at the whole place with growing grass.

“Why am I not supposed to be here?” Minju curiously said, ignoring the sarcasm from the first answer

“I told you, it’ll beat my purpose if I tell you.

Please stop this already, you won’t get any answers from me” Ssamu said abruptly following what she said. 

Minju contemplated in silence. She thought of stopping midway or just plainly running away from Ssamu whom she blindly followed. How can she trust someone she just met? She’s a complete stranger. But then if she’ll run now what will she do then? Where will she go? She’ll be alone in such a strange place without a plan, who knows what’s out there.

She shivered at the thought of something hideous coming out for her, she might die so sudden. There’s a sudden jolt inside Minju at the thought of her dying so gruesome, she bit her lip regretting what she just thought. 

“Okay! I won’t run away” she blurted

“Huh?” Ssamu said confused “You’re planning to run away?”

“At least tell me a gist or something. I feel so dumb right now” Minju said ignoring Ssamu’s question. Her voice filled with pity and exhaust. She doesn’t want to feel helpless at the moment but she can’t control her feelings. 

Ssamu stopped and faced her, the change of Minju’s tone stung her. Her expression is breaking her heart. If she’ll be in her shoes she’ll be feeling the same, just thinking about going through that makes her feel bad for what she did.

“Okay, I’ll help you” 

Minju nodded, a glint of hope filled her that can be seen when her posture suddenly shot up straight. There’s light after all she thought.

Ssamu took her time looking at Minju’s eyes, staying there before finally speaking “What do you last remember before waking up here?” 

“Wait, am I not dreaming am I?”

Ssamu pinched Minju that made her gasp so loud. “That hurt!” she exclaimed

“Exactly” Ssamu said

“Okay, you’ve proven your point.”

“Remember it” urged Ssamu “You’re gonna help me help yourself”

“You’re not going to make this easy for me, are you?” Minju said

Ssamu shrugged and looked at Minju who’s now squinting her eyes suspiciously. Funny how Minju’s mood can easily be swayed by a few words. 

Moment of silence covered them, when Ssamu couldn’t take the silence anymore she turned her back and started walking, leaving Minju behind.

“Hey!” Minju shouted, in panic after seeing the other girl walk away. She can’t be alone

“Tell me when something hits you, for now, let’s walk. Don’t be lazy”

“You can walk right now right?” Minju nodded at the question, now with her strength, she can probably walk without any support

“Then you’ll manage” Ssamu said smirking

“Okay, but why is this so hard?” Minju whined, now starting to follow the other

“It’s because it’s supposed to be”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everything will turn out fine for the girls and wizones in the coming days (；′⌒`)


End file.
